Digital video streams can represent video using a sequence of frames (e.g., still images). Digital video can be used for various purposes including, for example, remote business meetings via video conferencing, high definition video entertainment, video advertisements, and sharing of user-generated videos. Digital video can be encoded using a computer or using hardware specifically designed for video encoding.